


Na Sas Zeesoun

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R., Mad About You, Original Work, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer solstice brings about a blessed event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Sas Zeesoun

**Author's Note:**

> Dates Written: 24 May - 20 June 2005  
> Word Count: 5305  
> Fandom: _Light, Water, Muses_  
>  Pairing: Karen/Darya, Sam/Janet/Art  
> Rating: PG-13 for a bit of bad language  
> Summary: The summer solstice brings about a blessed event.  
> Warnings: This story takes place after the events of "Rapids."  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions - Light, Water, Muses  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only...all others ask for permission & we'll see...  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC DD05](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/)
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
>   * _Stargate SG-1_ disclaimers: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 
>   * _Mad About You_ disclaimers: "Mad About You," the characters and situations depicted are the property of Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, NBC, etc. Joan Golfinos is borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. 
>   * _ER_ disclaimers: "ER", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. 
>   * Author's Disclaimer: All original characters belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe. 
> 

> 
> Author's Notes: While this story technically takes place after Book 4: Rapids, I wanted to get it posted for the date that the births took place.
> 
> This so isn't beta'd yet, and will probably undergo some minor modifications when it does get beta'd.
> 
> Also, there will be a sequel. I just have to get it written...
> 
> Dedication: To my Em'ly muse, who has been very patient for this to be written for a long time now.

  


++Darya++

(6-20-2002)

I was going to go insane. That was all there was to it. A month and a half of bed rest was wearing on my patience, and I was praying for delivery soon. I glanced over at Janet and Sam, each asleep in their beds in our shared room. Art had dubbed the room "Baby Central" after the three of us had taken up residence at the onset of my bed rest. SG-1 and SG-3 had worked to take out the dividing wall between the two guest rooms on the main floor of the Fraiser-Goldston home to create one large room for our ease. Karen, Emily, and I had practically moved in anyway while we were looking for a larger home to accommodate our growing family.

Growing family. The term still sent shivers down my spine and my hand stroked gently over my distended stomach. It had been the ultimate anniversary gift from Karen, and our family at the SGC. Returning to the Goa'uld pleasure planet with the express intention of conceiving a child, our child. It hurt to leave Emily behind for five weeks, only seeing her twice a week, but I think it ultimately paid off. And to have Art, Janet, and Sam going back for the same reason made the distance from my daughter a little easier. We were all due so closely together now; I hadn't realized our cycles had synchronized so well.

A slight shift of my head to the left, past Sam's bed, brought my attention to the empty tub set up near the bathroom we shared. Not soon enough we'd be filling that tub so I could give birth to Karen's children. I smiled broadly at the memory of her expression when Bon informed Karen and me that I was carrying twins. So stunned, so fearful, so proud. I couldn't wait to see her expression when she held our children for the first time. My heart lurched once again as a random image of Emma holding Emily for the first time rose up from the depths of my mind, and I blinked back tears and reminded myself that everything happened for a reason.

"Hi, Mommy." My daughter's soft voice, and her hand on my stomach, brought me back to the present.

"Hi, Emily," I replied just as softly, moving over so she could climb up on the bed with me. She curled against my side, hand gently stroking my stomach and searching for the ripples of movement from her unborn siblings. "Are you being a good girl for your Aunt Davie?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Davie is finishing up lunch. Want some? It's the lemon soup. Davie let me help her make it."

My stomach gurgled at the mention of one of my favorite childhood dishes, which made us both giggle. "I think that's a pretty good answer, don't you?"

Janet stirred at our giggling and shuffled over to join us. She ruffled Emily's bangs and shook her head at us. "You two and your giggling," came the teasing tone. "How is a person supposed to get any sleep around here?"

"Aunt Nana!" Emily exclaimed delightedly. "It is time for lunch! You can't sleep all day!"

Janet began to tease back, but I lost the words as the muscles in my stomach clenched sharply. I sucked in a breath at the pain, forced myself to take a deeper breath and let it out slowly. I took another deep breath and tried to ride out the pain instead of fighting it.

"Mommy?"

And then it was over. I huffed out another breath and blinked. And then I realized that I hadn't felt the twins moving in the last day. I protectively wrapped my arms around the bulge of my stomach, only glancing up again when I heard Emily's worried question.

"Did I do something wrong, Mommy? Did I hurt my babies?"

"No, baby," I reassured her, pulling her into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. I think the babies are just getting restless."

I knew full well what labor pains were like. It didn't matter that Emily was now nearly five years old; it wasn't something I was likely to ever forget. I just didn't want to worry my daughter just yet. I'd gone through the gamut of Braxton-Hicks pains before she'd been born. And I remembered Janet doing the same with Fawn and Cubby. I really didn't want to do that now.

"Babies, you need to be nice to Mommy," Emily admonished, face close to my stomach. I chuckled, remembering her talking to Fawn and Cubby the same way.

"Emily dear, why don't you go help Davie bring in the lunch for us? I'll wake up Sam for you."

"'Kay, Nana. Be right back!"

We watched the girl scamper off before I met Janet's gaze. "Before you say anything," I started off, raising a finger at her. "Yes, Janet, it was a contraction. Yes, it was stronger than the discomfort I've been having this past week. And yes, I want Karen home as soon as possible. I don't want this to be Braxton-Hicks, but I don't want to have the twins too soon." It all tumbled out once I'd admitted the contraction.

She simply chuckled at me. "Keep track of them, Dare. You know the routine. If they get more regular and closer together..."

I sighed heavily and shifted to sit up more. "I know," I said, massaging my stomach. "I'm just nervous."

The bed shifted as she sat next to me. "Darya, you're doing great. Bon said so, Joan has said so. Hell, even I say so, and I'm not an OB/GYN. Just relax and enjoy the pampering you've been getting from Karen."

++George++

My phone didn't often ring, especially not since Karen Taylor had become my assistant three years earlier. It was nearing the end of the day, and I knew she was anxious to get home to her family. I remembered when I'd been an expectant father and grandfather myself. And I'd have been lying if I'd said I wasn't a little restless to see this new crop of adopted grandchildren of mine.

"Hammond," I said crisply.

"Grampa George?"

I instantly recognized the little voice trying so hard to sound more grown up than she was, and I couldn't stop the broad smile spreading across my face. "Yes, Miss Emily, it's Grampa George. But, honey, you know you're not supposed to call this number unless it's important."

"But it is important. Nana said to call you."

"Are you sure Janet said to call me, Emily?" I saw Karen straighten up at the girl's name, turning to look my way. I motioned for her to come in, thumbing the button to put the phone on speaker.

"Yes, Grampa George. She said to call you to ask if Kryn and Unca Art can come home right away. She thinks my twins are coming."

"WHAT?" Karen's voice cracked a bit on the word, the color draining from her face. "Emily, Monkey, are you sure that's what Janet said?"

"Yes," came the uncertain reply. "She said An' Joan is coming, too. Don't you believe me, Kryn?"

"Oh Monkey, of course I believe you," Karen soothed. "I just wanted to be sure."

As Karen spoke with Emily, I looked out my door and saw Goldston and Anston talking outside the briefing room. I motioned them over. "Anston, I need you to take Goldston and Taylor home immediately." I saw Art begin to speak, but stayed her with a hand. "It looks like Karen's about to become a father a couple weeks early. She's talking to Emily right now. I'd suggest getting what you need to go home, Art. I've got a feeling the twins won't be the only ones born this weekend. I'll get the paperwork going to bump up your leave."

++Davie++

I wasn't happier than when I heard the front door open, followed quickly by Karen's voice calling out our names. I stepped out of Baby Central and held up placating hands toward her. "Easy, Red," I replied with a grin. "No need to fear. Your family is doing fine." My words gave her pause from the tirade I could see building in her eyes. She took a deep breath, slumping slightly against Art's supporting body behind her. "You can go in and see her in a few minutes. The doctor's in checking on her now."

"Is she really in labor? It's so early..."

Before I could answer, the door behind me opened. "Well, hello, Art, Karen. Good to see you're here. They've been asking for you." When Karen repeated her questions, the woman simply smiled. "Yes, this is it, Karen. I don't foresee any problems with the delivery at this point. Darya's healthy and the twins aren't showing any signs of distress. If you've any family that should be here, I'd suggest you let them know. Your doula is on her way as well, from what I'm told. I'm pretty positive Darya won't need her until the morning, so all is well." She paused long enough to let Karen digest that. "Janet is trained enough to keep track of her contractions until her water breaks. And I've spoken to Joan about the earlier stages of labor with the tub. We'll start filling the tub when the contractions get a little closer together. Until then, I'd suggest you go in and talk to her. I'll be heading back to the hospital, but I'll be back in a few hours."

Karen nodded and headed into the bedroom after showing Bon to the door. Art took that time to let Lucky outside before coming back in to join me in the kitchen. "So..."

"Yes, Art?" I asked with a grin, setting a bowl of the lemon soup in front of her. "Eat. Your wife is checking in on Dare, and Sam is obliviously asleep. She's missed the whole show so far. And outside of the acceptable fears, my sister's doing fine as well." I sat next to her, sipping at a cup of tea with a smirk. "Besides, you're the one who gets to be her coach, remember?"

"Don't think I could forget," she deadpanned, but a flicker of a smile at the corner of her lips gave away her comfort. "You ever think of having kids, Davie?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore, no. I never found the right person to settle down with, the one that I loved and trusted so utterly. Like you do with Janet and Sam, or Dare with Karen, and once upon a time with Emma. And now I'm too old to be attempting a first pregnancy. Besides, Emily has been enough for me. And now with your twins, and these new babes coming up, I feel more than blessed enough. Even Cassie helps out."

"Davie?" came the call from the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen, Emily." When my niece walked in, she immediately climbed into a chair next to Art.

"So how's your mom doing, Munchkin?" Art asked softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She says it hurts, but not all the time." Emily's blue eyes were wide with uncertainty. "Unca Art? Why are my babies hurting Mommy?"

"Oh, kiddo, they're not hurting her." Art shifted to look at Emily. "Do you remember the talk we had about when the babies would be born?" At Emily's nod, Art continued. "Sometimes there are things that happen that are a good hurt."

"A good hurt? Is that true, Unca Art?"

Art nodded, and I found myself mesmerized by the way she acted around my niece. "Of course, it's true. Do you remember when you hurt your wrist last winter skating?" Emily nodded, rubbing at her left wrist. "And how much it hurt? And how it hurt when they had to set the bones back in place? But once they put the cast on, it didn't hurt anymore, did it?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "And it got better, too."

"Exactly. And that's what's happening right now with your mom and the twins. It's gonna hurt for the twins to come out, but it'll be a good hurt because they'll be born. And I know it might scare you to see your mom hurting like that, but it's okay. I promise, Emily, it's okay."

"And then my babies will be born, and Nana and Unca Sam will have their babies, too? And Fawn and Cubby and me will be the big sisters and brother?"

"Yep, that's exactly right. I remember when Zo was born. Even tho' we had two older brothers, she still looked up to me as the big sister to take care of her. And the babies are gonna think the same way about you, Fawn, and Cubby."

"That's right," I added. "And I was your age when your mom was born. She was like my very own living baby doll. And you get two of them now. Not to mention Janet and Sam's babies. But being the big sister is a lot of responsibility. You have to teach them to act properly, and how to do things like use the big potty and dress themselves. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed happily. "I can do that. And I'll teach them how to play with the puppies and the rats, too. Right?"

"Exactly," Art replied, winking at me. "So why don't we go see where Fawn and Cubby are and go run through the sprinkler with the dogs. How's that sound?"

++Karen++

I don't know how long we'd napped after I got home to Darya, but it was certainly darker when I woke up than it had been when I'd first walked into the room. I groaned softly and tried to roll the kinks out of my neck, unwilling to wake Dare. She looked so peaceful, and I found myself leaning in to press a light kiss to her temple, hand stroking lightly over her stomach. It was still so hard to believe I was about to become a...father. A smile stretched across my lips as I remembered conceiving the twins. It had been a strange situation to live as a man for all those weeks. I hadn't believed Art or Sam when they'd talked about it, not until I had to live it myself. Wearing a strap-on was an entirely different sensation to actually having the living, responding flesh attached to my body. And I was woman enough to admit that I kind of missed it; and I'd told Dare as much. She'd smiled when I told her, but wouldn't answer my questions about whether or not Art had said something similar. I had my theories, but I knew better than to force her to break confidences.

The rippling clamping down of Dare's stomach muscles alerted me to her contraction, her soft groan coming half a second behind. I leaned over and began murmuring encouragingly in her ear, rubbing her stomach gently. "Shh, it's okay, Dare. Don't tense up. Take a deep breath, honey. Good girl." I kept it up until she relaxed against me again. "You're doing great, Dare."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled, scrubbing a hand across her face. "You're not the one having your body squeezed uncontrollably so you can expel a couple of watermelons. Next time? You have the baby, okay?"

I chuckled and turned her face to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "Maybe next time I'll have to do that. But for now? Let's worry about this pregnancy, okay? I want to help you give birth and then I want to hold you while you hold our kids. You, me, Emily, and the twins. One big happy family."

Her face lit up in a bright smile at that. Before she could respond, there was a light knock at the door. I glanced over to see that both Janet and Sam weren't in the room. "Karen? Darya? Are you awake? It's Joan."

"Come on in, Joan," I called, trying to look less disheveled than I felt.

Joan came in, flipping on the light as she did. Blinking, I swore softly under my breath. "So," she started with a grin. "Tell me you're still in labor, Dare. Because if you're not, you can explain it to my boss why I had to drop everything and fly down here in a rush."

Dare groaned and shifted slightly against me. "Oh no, Joan, I'm still in labor. You just missed the most recent contraction." She blinked and glanced back at me. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Nine p.m. local time, or so I'm told," Joan replied as she came to our sides. "Sandy has been pulled into the kitchen by Art and a woman I'd guess is your sister, Dare. Art was going on and on in Spanish at her, which means I won't be able to understand her for weeks now!" She grinned impishly as she pulled out her stethoscope. "Tho' the things Sandy can do with that tongue of hers when she's been speaking Spanish... Yum!" She waggled her eyebrows at us, and I couldn't help the relieved laugh. I knew there was a reason I liked this woman. "Remind me to go plant a big wet kiss on Art's forehead."

Darya chuckled at that. "Why? She's just going to grin and tell you you're welcome. But go for it anyway." She shifted, pulling up her nightgown to expose her stomach to the tall gynecologist, who quickly began checking on her progress. When it came time for the more specialized' part, I got off the bed. I held my wife's hand, watching curiously.

"Well, everything looks good so far," Joan replied, standing back up and pulling off her gloves. "Do you want to get up and walk around a bit? Might help to bring on the contractions a little more rapidly."

"I'll take all the help I can get," Dare quipped, tugging at her nightgown before she struggled to get up with my help. I grabbed her robe and belted it for her. "I'm guessing everyone's in the kitchen. Let's go in there?"

With a grin, I helped my wife toward the kitchen, where everyone greeted her.

++Joan++

Once we'd had Darya up and about, it didn't take long for her labor to progress very nicely. Art and Sandy worked on filling the tub while Karen and Davie supported Darya through the walking contractions. I noticed that young Emily followed her mother curiously, doing what she could to help out. And then she was standing next to me at one point, politely tugging at my sleeve. "Ma'am Joan?"

"Well, hello there, Emily," I said warmly, making room next to me on the couch so she could sit as well. "What can I do for you?"

"You are the baby doctor, right? Because Aunt Nana isn't, and she said you are and that you have all the letters after your name. I know one of them is a Y cuz I have a Y in my name, but I don't member the rest." She paused for breath, settling herself on the couch more. "You're going to help Mommy have my babies, yes?" When I nodded, she continued in a softer tone. "Can you help her not hurt so much? I know it's a good hurt, cuz Unca Art said it is, but I don't like to see Mommy hurting."

What an intriguing question from a little girl. I was actually a bit stunned for a moment. "Well, of course, I'm going to do everything I can to help make sure this isn't stressful for your mom or your siblings. And she's going to be in the water, which will help, too." I paused a moment, trying to figure out a good explanation. "Emily, do you know how to swim?"

"Yes, ma'am," came the polite reply. "Aunt Nana and Unca Art said I had to know so I could come in the pool. I learned when Fawn and Cubby were babies. Do you wanna go swimming?"

"No, honey, not right now," I chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow after the babies are born."

"'Kay."

"The reason I asked you is because your mom's going to be in a big tub of water when she has the babies. And remember when you're in the water how you feel lighter?" She nodded, watching me curiously. "Well, that's going to help with the hurting. The contractions won't hurt as much when she's in the water."

"What are tractions?"

I glanced up at the soft cough to see Janet standing in the doorway, watching us. I motioned her to join us, which she did. I quickly repeated the conversation we'd had so far, so that she'd be able to join in.

"Emily, sweetie, don't you remember us having this discussion a few weeks ago?" Janet asked as the girl curled against her side. She stroked the girl's hair, and it was obvious that she loved her a great deal.

"Yes, but..." Emily's voice quavered a bit before she whispered, "I am afraid, Nana."

Janet pulled the girl closer, despite the bulk of her own belly. "Oh sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. Dr. Bon and Dr. Joan are here, and I'm here. Your mom and the babies are healthy. Everything's going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Emily."

"I do, too," I added. "It's going to be okay, you'll see. And by tomorrow morning, you will have two beautiful siblings."

"My brother and sister?"

Before I could answer, Darya's regular OB/GYN showed up, and we headed off to confer on the plan for the delivery.

++Art++

(21 June 2002)

I still hadn't figured out how I'd been elected Dare's coach. But it made sense when I looked at it that I wasn't as tightly emotionally bound with Darya as Karen or Davie were. And it wasn't really like I was the only one coaching here; Karen and I were tag-teaming it while Davie was doing her part as a spiritual guide for Darya and the twins. But I was going to do what I needed to; Dare, Karen, and Emily were family, pack.

Thanks to the walking and the water, Darya's contractions had sped up nicely. And at nearly one in the morning, the first twin had finally crowned and we were truly in business. I glanced around the room, rubbing my hands in anticipation. "You ready, Miss Emily?" I asked and received a sleepy-yet-excited nod and grin in response. "Good, because I don't think your sibs are gonna wait much longer." I shifted my position on the stool at the end of the tub, letting her settle on my leg more comfortably, as Joan and Bon did last minute checks.

"Okay, Dare, when the next contraction hits, you can push," Joan advised her.

"It's about damned time," Darya grumbled, and I heard Emily's surprised gasp at the swearing. "Oh sweet goddess," she cried as she began to bear down.

Karen began to murmur soft encouragements to her, massaging her stomach to help as much as she could. I pointed out where Emily needed to look, knowing this still might scandalize the poor girl, but hoping our earlier conversation while Karen and Dare slept had helped out. She squirmed for a better view, curious to see which of her siblings would be born first. I added my own encouragements to Karen's, remembering when Janet had our twins, and hoping this new delivery of hers would be as easy.

As the contraction eased, Dare slumped back against the softly padded side of the tub with a soft sigh. Karen smiled and stroked a cool washcloth across her face, not letting up on her encouragements or tender endearments. I watched as the two of them nuzzled briefly before the next contraction hit. Once again, they began their dance of push-stroke-encourage. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Darya wasn't swearing beyond the initial comment.

This routine continued for a handful of contractions and I noticed the looks passing between Joan and Bon. I'd done my own research into these water birthing situations and knew that twins weren't usually delivered in this manner. Thankfully, Darya was just under two weeks early and the twins had been healthy so far. Otherwise, she'd be in the hospital for this delivery. Something we all knew she didn't want.

The sudden squirming in my lap was punctuated by an awed, "It's coming out of her hair!"

The statement took us all by surprise, and coincided with the end of yet another contraction for Darya. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, one hand reaching down between her legs to feel the crown of her child's head just appearing. Without a word, she grabbed for Karen's hand, letting her partner feel the same thing. The look of awe on Karen's face was something I knew I'd never forget.

" _The-eh mou! (My god!)_ " she exclaimed, not even realizing she'd lapsed into Greek. "That's our child..."

" _Ahmeh (Yes)_ , it is," Darya murmured before sucking in another breath as the next contraction hit.

I watched the rippling muscles in her stomach, saw the baby's head appear fully to face us under the water. Emily squealed delightedly and struggled to reach into the water. "Easy, kiddo," I cautioned warmly. Shifting our bodies again, I reached in to settle the small head in my palm. Emily reached down, just able to brush the tips of her fingers against the silky strands of hair on the baby's head.

"Come out, baby," she giggled, stretching out both hands toward the babe. "Come out and meet your fam'bly!"

After a brief respite, Darya was once again bearing down, groaning fiercely this time as she fought to pass the shoulders. It proved to be a successful fight, and suddenly Emily was able to gently cradle the baby's head. And with a loud cry to her matron goddess, Darya bore down once again on the next contraction, and the slippery little body shot out into our hands. Gently bringing the baby closer to the surface while waiting on the afterbirth, I realized what I was holding in my hands.

" _Eh-hees enas ah-dhelfos (You have a brother)_ , Emily," I murmured, settling the small bundle in Emily's arms. I supported her arms as she raised him out of the water to be met with a loud, lusty cry.

"Mommy! Kryn! It's my brother!" she squealed in awe, a broad smile lightly up her face.

I glanced up at Karen and Darya as they looked at their son. Dare gently pushed at Karen's arm, tears in her eyes. The tall redhead moved shakily to join us, taking the scissors from Joan to cut the umbilical cord. As soon as she could, she handed the scissors back to reach for her son. I was pleasantly surprised to see Emily ready to surrender him so quickly. Karen held him close, stroking his face, before moving to show him to Darya. They cooed over him for several minutes until the next hard contraction hit, and Karen was forced to reluctantly give him up to Bon. Emily was torn between protecting her brother and watching her mother give birth to her other sibling. She hovered as Bon checked over the baby, making sure the woman didn't hurt him, but came quickly back to my side when Joan announced the second baby's head was clear.

This second delivery ended up going much more quickly. I'd forced Karen to switch places with me, allowing her to be the first person to hold her daughter. The petite girl was far quieter than her brother had been, but still made her presence known. Karen held the girl as Joan helped Emily cut the umbilical cord.

++Karen++

To say I was in a hazy state of shock, well it would be a gross understatement. By the time both of my children had been born and cleaned up, it was nearly four in the morning. I knew Darya was exhausted, but Emily and I seemed to be running on adrenalin of a kind I hadn't felt in a long, long time. At least not in a way I could share with my step-daughter. As Darya lay asleep with the twins nestled on her chest, Emily nearly asleep as she promised to keep them safe, I slipped out of the upstairs guestroom I'd been using the past couple of months. Heading downstairs, I could still hear voices. Following them, I found Art, Janet, Joan, Sandy, and Davie sitting in the kitchen over cups of tea.

"Hey, Daddy!" Art teased when she noticed me. "I'm surprised to see you so soon. I thought you'd be wrapped around your little family, fast asleep."

I stumbled a bit as I made my way to the open chair next to Davie, grateful for the sturdy chair. I nearly purred when she began to massage my neck and shoulders. "I couldn't quite sleep yet, despite being exhausted," I admitted, and sheepishly added, "I guess I wanted to brag a little..."

Janet grinned sleepily. "You have every right, Karen. You and Dare did a great job with the twins. And I'm sure Emily is just beside herself right about now."

I started to say something but was stopped by a small glass of clear liquid being shoved in my face. "Drink it, Taylor," Art said, her tone clearly showing that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Goldston..."

"Just drink it, will you? It's not like you haven't earned the chance to toast your children with a little ouzo."

I couldn't fault her logic. And it was then that I realized everyone around the table had a similar glass, with the exception of Janet's orange juice. Not bothering to fight my pride anymore, I felt the smile spreading across my face as I lifted the glass. "So, Goldston, what's a good toast for the occasion?"

Without thought, she raised her glass and looked right at me. " _Na sas zeesoun (May the children live for you)_ ," she said solemnly and tipped her glass back, draining the liqueur.

"I have no idea what you just said, but thank you anyway," I said, draining my own glass. I coughed and sputtered as the fiery liquid burned down my throat. "Jeezus, Goldston! I swear you're trying to kill me with this shit!" My outburst only brought on chuckles from the rest of the table. Even Joan didn't seem affected by the ouzo. "So what did it mean?" I finally asked. "What you said?"

"May the children live for you," Joan replied before Art could get the words out. "It's a blessing in Greece." Everyone stared at her and she smiled unabashedly. "What? I deliver babies. Besides with a last name like Golfinos, do you really think I don't have just a little Greek in me?"

"Hadn't thought of that," I admitted.

"So," Davie piped up. "How are my niece and nephew doing?"

"Sleeping peacefully after a nice little meal," I replied, feeling that stupidly happy grin spreading across my face again. "Emily is floating on the ceiling, she's so proud. My son is just over seven pounds, my daughter is a dainty six pounds, and both have heads full of what appears to be dark red hair like their mother. It's overwhelming, but I'm so happy they're finally here."

"No names yet?" Sandy asked curiously.

"We have a few ideas, but nothing will be official until their Naming Day. At least, that's what Darya wanted." Any further conversation was cut off by a jaw-popping yawn, and I found myself being herded toward the door.

"Go back to your family and get some rest, Karen," I heard Janet say. "Doctor's orders. We'll see you later in the morning."

...TBC...


End file.
